


Doctor's Orders

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom! Link and Sub!Rhett, Humiliation, Light S&M, M/M, Smut, Speculum, enema play, medical fetish, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett gets the chance to live out some of his medical fantasies during his appointment with "Dr. Neal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

Rhett shifts, restless, in the uncomfortable grey chair that his legs are far too long for. He’s alone in a bland, lifeless room, and it’s so quiet he can distinctly hear his own heart pounding. There are magazines on the table – _Time, Rolling Stone, Vogue_ and _People_ , all at least several months out of date. A big fake leafy plant occupies the far corner, and a smaller fake fern is perched on the table in front of him. It’s all a careful façade of calmness and order. And it’s very familiar.

The attention to detail that Link has gone through to create this fantasy is nothing short of amazing. Rhett drums his fingers on the arms of the chair, the magazine he’d been browsing through forgotten on his lap. He knows Link’s house well enough to recognize each piece of furniture that he’s brought in to mimic a doctor’s office, but the illusion is working its magic on him. Even the clock on the wall reads a false time of near noon, rather than past six in the evening. A doctor’s office would be closed by now. He’s not scared, exactly – he’s never been _scared_ of the doctor – but there’s a certain feeling that he’s always experienced in every clinic, every waiting room, every hospital he’s ever been to. It’s not fear, but the knowledge that he was about to trust someone else with his body completely, not knowing exactly what would happen or how it would feel. The strangely exciting sensation of being submissive to an authority figure. 

Role play was nothing new, although this specific scenario sure was. At first they’d only played around with a little bondage, and when that had gone over well, they’d begun to experiment with more intense scenarios. Link was more hesitant, but as usual Rhett’s eager enthusiasm to try new things won him over. Only recently had Rhett blurted out the one fantasy he thought was sure to be impossible to pull off completely. As he stares at the blank wall, Rhett drifts off in memory.

 _His long limbs were wrapped around Link’s tanned body, Link’s seed still trickling down his inner thighs. Link, of course, was halfway asleep already with his mouth hanging open and his arm shoved under the pillow. Rhett’s hand stroked Link’s neck, studying the lines of his peaceful face and feeling himself grow bold from the knowledge that the beautiful creature beside him was_ his _. “That was amazing,” he reflected. “Do you think, next time we could…” he began, but faltered when one of Link’s eyes peeked open._

_“What?” the brunet had murmured sleepily._

_Rhett swallowed. “Nothing. Forget it.”_

_But Link’s curiosity had been aroused. “No, what were you gonna say?”_

_“Just an idea for next time,” Rhett told him, blushing faintly. “I’ve always kinda wanted to try something a little weird…”_

_“Tell me.” Link’s eyes lost their sleepy glaze as Rhett licked his lips and told him what he had in mind._

_“Oh, Rhett,” Link chucked. “I had no idea. I’ll come up with something for you, though. It might take a while, but I’ll schedule you in for an appointment.”_

Footsteps bring him sharply to attention, and he glances up at the door that opens. Link steps through, wearing his more professional-looking glasses. His hair is styled differently. He’s slicked it back just enough to make himself look less boyish and cute and more utilitarian. The white coat is stark and pristine, and beneath it Link is wearing a light blue dress shirt and a grey tie. A fake stethoscope is draped casually around his neck. Rhett stares appreciatively. _He looks so good all formal like this._

“Good morning, Mr. McLaughlin,” Link says briskly. “I’m Doctor Neal.”

His own name sounds so different, as if it’s the first time Link’s ever said it. Rhett tries for eye contact, and Link glances up briefly from his clipboard, but there’s no familiarity or recognition in his blue eyes. It’s so disconcerting that Rhett is almost tempted to use his warning safe word, the one he used when he didn’t want things to stop but he needed a break. The urge passed quickly. This was all a necessary part of the illusion. Link was a stranger. Of course he wasn’t looking friendly. And he wasn’t Link – it was Doctor Neal. 

“Doctor,” Rhett tries. His throat feels dry and he swallows. “Good morning to you too.”

“Thank you. Come right this way,” Link nods towards the door, and held it open for Rhett to step inside first. 

Rhett has to stifle a gasp at the sight of the room. He’s not sure what exactly Link has re-purposed to use as an examination table and doesn’t want to look too hard and ruin the illusion, but it looks like a very sturdy cushioned steel cot with the back slightly raised up. It’s covered in a big sheet of white paper. On the desk, there’s a bottle of rubbing alcohol, another bottle with a pump-top, and a jar full of antiseptic wipes. The small half-bathroom had even been stripped of its usual decorations from what he can see through the half-open door; there’s just the toilet and a bottle of anti-bacterial hand soap perched next to the sink. Rhett knows that the door conveniently hides the stand-up shower that would be rather out of place at the doctor’s. It’s a perfect set-up. Cold, clinical, completely foreign.

“Take off your clothes and sit up on the table. You can use the paper blanket to cover yourself for now.” Link turns away politely.

 _I guess we’re just going right for the good stuff._. Rhett has no choice but to begin to strip. Excitement makes him a little giddy. It was so strange not to have his partner watching him hungrily with eager hands groping to help him get naked. He feels vulnerable and over-exposed under the bright lights. When his clothes are off, Rhett sits carefully on the paper-covered table and reaches for the folded medical blanket to put over his lap. It covers the fact that he’s already started to become aroused. 

“That’s good,” Link says brightly when he turns back around. Finally, he makes full eye contact, but doesn’t acknowledge Rhett’s obvious nerves or the faint blush on his cheeks. He’s aching to know what Link is going to do next. 

The brunet sets the clipboard on the desk and approaches Rhett in two short strides. Rhett’s breath hitches in his throat, but Link is taking it slow. The fake stethoscope – it looks almost real but he knows it can’t be, they’re not exactly cheap – is placed on the left side of his chest. “You’re a little nervous,” Link notes. His acting is good, but then again Link doesn’t even need a device to see that his heart is beating far more quickly than normal. 

“A little,” Rhett admits.

“Just try to relax and remember that I’m here to help.”

Rhett allows his head to tilt back as Link begins to softly feel his chest and abdomen while asking questions about his current health and concerns. As he answers, Rhett tries not to acknowledge his stiffening cock and racing heart. He has to suppress a gasp as Link squeezes his pecs one at a time, soft palms stimulating his excited nipples.

“The only part of me I’ve ever had problems with is my back,” Rhett says as if Link doesn’t know. _But he really doesn’t. It’s Doctor Neal,_ he reminds himself. 

“You look like you’re in great health, Mr. McLaughlin, but I’m just going to make sure.” Link uses four fingers to feel the sides of Rhett’s neck where his lymph nodes are. Rhett tilts his chin up and Link steps around behind him. Gentle hands encircle Rhett’s throat, pushing lightly on the protrusion of his Adam’s apple. He’s had his thyroid checked before so he knows what Link is trying to imitate, but it didn’t excite him like this when his real doctor did it. Rhett swallows hard, thinking of Link gripping him tightly by the throat to cut off his oxygen. But Link never wavers in his professional stance. He bids Rhett to swallow again, and his fingers feel the outline of his trachea as Rhett obeys. 

It’s kind of ridiculously hot how confident Link’s movements are. _He must have done some pretty thorough research,_ Rhett thinks to himself. It’s rare for Link to show this much patience. The slow build of anticipation is incredible.

Link takes a seat in the chair by his desk and glances at the paper file representing Rhett’s medical records. “Now, Mr. McLaughlin, you say you have a history of back problems. Have you been experiencing any pain recently?”

Rhett watches Link’s every movement. “Yes, a little,” he says, and his voice comes out higher-pitched than usual. He coughs and tries again. “It’s stiff sometimes if I sleep wrong. Once in a while it gets really bad and I go to a chiropractor.”

“May I have a look?” When Rhett nods, Link makes a humming noise and leans over Rhett’s shoulder to press his hands along the man’s spine, probing carefully. “Tell me if anything hurts you,” he says as he makes his way down towards Rhett’s tailbone. 

“Yes, doctor.” When the taller man shifts to get a more comfortable seat, the paper over the cushioned table sticks to his bare thigh and almost rips off. Rhett starts to grin at Link – _that_ part is pretty darn realistic – but it quickly fades again at the sight of Link’s closed, professional face. It doesn’t feel like it’s a friend touching him at all. It doesn’t even _smell_ like Link. The realism of the scene is exactly what he had wanted, and so is the touch of anxiety.

Rhett wants nothing more than to close the distance between them and press their bodies together but knows he can’t. Goosebumps rise up on his arms as Link’s white coat brushes lightly against him. Link’s sure hands continue to massage the base of his spine, lingering maybe a fraction too long at the top of his ass. The tip of his middle finger just barely dips into the beginning of the crevice there before Link takes a step back. “Everything feels like it’s in working order,” he tells Rhett. “You must have a good chiropractor. I would recommend massage therapy as well. Are you taking anything for the pain?”

“Just Advil, Doctor.” Rhett replies obediently, swinging his leg a bit. He studies Link’s body language, impressed at how steady the normally anxious and energetic man is. _He kept his hands so still while examining me._

“That’s good to hear,” Link says, writing on the clipboard. Rhett wonders for a second if he’s writing actual notes or just scribbling. “How old are you this year, Mr. McLaughlin?”

“Thirty-eight.”

“Hmmm. We may as well get this out of the way for you, then.” Link sets the clipboard aside and pulls on a pair of white latex gloves. 

“Get what out of the way?” Rhett knows where this is going, but decides to act innocent and play up his nervousness for fun.

“I’m going to conduct a prostate exam,” Link tells him. “This is your first one, right?”

“Yeah,” Rhett says slowly, trying to sound anxious rather than excited. Link’s fingers are magical. “Is it going to hurt?” 

“It shouldn’t hurt at all. You may feel some pressure inside you, but if anything feels too intense, just tell me right away. I want to make sure this is a comfortable procedure.”

“Okay,” Rhett says agreeably, liking how Link tells him exactly what to do. “How am I going to do this?”

“You can stand up and bend over the table, if you like, or you can lie on your back with your legs bent and spread as wide as possible,” Link tells him, his tone incredibly matter-of-fact. “Whatever you feel more comfortable doing. It is important that you are relaxed throughout the entire procedure.”

Rhett considers his options for a moment. “I’ll stand up,” he decides, and nearly rips the paper off the table again when he slides off. Link nods, and waits.

“Place your elbows on the table,” Link directs, “then spread your feet a little further apart.”

 _Jesus, Link, you’re good at this,_ Rhett thinks to himself as he follows the clinical directions. It’s so different to have Link be so detached with Rhett bent over and presenting himself like this. “Is this right?” he manages to ask.

“Perfect.” 

Rhett cranes his neck around to watch as Link reaches for the pump bottle on the desk, coating his fingers generously with slippery gel. 

“This might be a little cold,” Link warns, and it is. Rhett flinches when Link’s fingers touch him, rubbing all around his opening gently, pressing and feeling everything like he did to Rhett’s back. The attention makes his cock twitch and he shifts his legs, suddenly flustered, even though Link’s seen him in way more embarrassing positions over the years. The glove’s foreign and smooth texture makes it feel more like Link is teasing him with a toy.

“I’m going to insert one finger now,” announces Link, and slides his index finger firmly inside of Rhett. It feels good, but he can’t react to it like he normally does. Normally they’re in bed, and both of them are naked, and Link’s looking for a reaction. Now, with Link totally in character as Doctor Neal, and the setting being so perfectly convincing, Rhett almost feels ashamed at the jolt of pleasure that goes through him. You’re not supposed to get turned on at the doctor’s. The finger crooks and turns inside of him, easily finding his prostate and tapping against it purposely. Swallowing a moan, Rhett balls his hands into fists and squeezes. The mounting pressure inside him is so good. 

“Hmm,” Link hums and places his free hand on the small of Rhett’s back, a light comforting touch. “I’m going to add a second finger, just to get a better feel. Is this okay so far?”

Bent over beneath Link’s inscrutable stare, Rhett is wonderfully trapped. It’s like being tied down, the way he can’t rock his hips back on the intrusion and beg for more. _Psychological bondage._ He grips the table hard. It’s so much harder to exercise self-restraint than to be tied down or handcuffed. “It’s fine, doctor, go ahead,” he says, and his voice thankfully stays steady. Another finger fills him, so generously lubed that it’s almost no stretch at all to take it in. Rhett is practically aching for the familiar feel of Link’s thick cock instead of these careful touches.

“I might feel a slight abnormality.” The words mean nothing when accompanied by a deliberate, firm rub to Rhett’s prostate. He moans before he can help himself, and Link seems not to hear it. “It’s probably nothing,” Link adds reassuringly, “but I’m going to open you up a little more to get a better look, okay?” 

Something about Link’s tone lets Rhett know that this next step might not be so easy. The two fingers slip out of Rhett’s tight ass and he tries not to whine. “What do you mean, a better look?” Rhett asks, straightening up a little to watch Link retrieving something from the cabinet. “How are you going to do that?”

“Try to relax, Mr. McLaughlin. It’s not going to take very long, and I promise this won’t hurt you,” Link turns and Rhett gets a good look at what he’s holding. He sucks in a shocked gasp.

This is a little out of Rhett’s comfort zone. It looks like a cross between a pair of scissors, a metal dildo, and a medieval torture device. When Rhett catches Link’s eye, he thinks there might be a glimmer of challenge in the brunet’s otherwise closed and professional expression. As he watches Link demonstrate how the speculum operates by squeezing the handles, Rhett gets his first taste of real fear. The part that looks like a slim metal dildo splits into two rounded, smooth blades that spread…and spread…and keep spreading. Okay, maybe a lot more out of his comfort zone.

“How wide does that thing go?” Rhett chokes out.

“Two-point-five inches.” Link closes the device again and dispenses lube onto its shiny surface. He snaps on a new pair of gloves and uses one finger to coat the speculum evenly.

The firm erection between Rhett’s legs has no intention of softening anytime soon – he’s still quite aroused – but now there’s quite a bit of panic bubbling up inside him. _Two and a half inches?! That’s like the width of a freakin’ Coke can!_ Rhett thinks to himself with a touch of hysteria. The speculum seems more like something Link would enjoy having Rhett use on him. Rhett’s pretty sure he’s not physically capable of stretching that wide. Even though he’d been in a relationship with Link for years, the other man’s cock still felt enormous every time Rhett bottomed. And, while Link might be quite large, he’s not anywhere _near_ two and a half inches wide.

Link is at his side, holding the fearsome thing. “Don’t be frightened. Make sure to tell me if it begins to feel like it’s too much, and I’ll stop it at two inches.”

That was still pretty big. Rhett flushes to think of it. He looks at Link, his mouth moving wordlessly. 

“Some patients find it easier to lay on their backs with their knees bent and feet spread for this part,” Link says, more softly. 

Rhett considers it. While it’s more of a submissive position, it would mean that he could look at Link the whole time. _Am I really gonna do this?_ Before he can answer himself, he finds himself climbing back onto the examination table. Link watches, patient, as he struggles to find a comfortable position. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Rhett keeps his voice steady. He’s afraid, but excited as well. _I never knew Link would be so into this._

Link s blue eyes seem to sparkle with pride when Rhett settles into place. “You’re doing very well, Mr. McLaughlin. Just keep staying nice and relaxed, just like that. This will feel a bit intense. I will open it very slowly to avoid causing you discomfort.”

Rhett glances down at himself where his hard cock is bobbing gently against his stomach. Pearly pre-come is already beading at the tip in his excitement. When Link steps between his spread thighs, he shivers but gives the man a quick nod. Link places the tip of the device against his lubed hole, pressing gently until the closed speculum slides inside of him. It’s not so bad, just a bit cold and very hard. He practices deep, even breaths and gets an approving nod from Link. The unyielding metal puts intense pressure on Rhett’s prostate and a blissful jolt of ecstasy zings through his body. _Maybe this won’t be so bad. I can take this._ Already, he’s overcome his initial trepidation. Tense muscles relax and his body sags against the paper-covered table as he prepares to dive headfirst into this new experience. Link rocks his hand subtly, giving the device an unnecessary thrust right into the taller man’s sensitive bundle of nerves. His aim is impeccable. Rhett has to grin at the cheeky break in character.

His smile disappears and his jaw drops when Link starts to open it. 

“Oh, my god,” Rhett cries out, eyes widening at the incredible stretch. “Ohh – oh, L- _Doctor_ …”

Link just hums, completely focused on the task at hand and seemingly unconcerned about Rhett’s struggles. “I know this part is uncomfortable, but this is all quite necessary.”

 _Uncomfortable?!_ He’s never felt anything like this before. Link’s hands are so gentle and careful, but the speculum feels _huge_. The view Link is getting must be incredible. _Where the heck did he even get all this stuff?_ he wonders, not without some hysteria. The unforgiving metal prongs of the speculum keep his ass spreading wider and wider until it feels like he’s being fucked by two cocks at once. Rhett lets out a pained little squeak and immediately feels embarrassed at the noise. But he can’t help it, it’s just too much. It’s impossible. But Link doesn’t stop, and he proves Rhett wrong.

“There we go. All the way open.” Link’s hands move, securing something into place so that he doesn’t have to hold the handle to keep Rhett spread out. Link is free to take a step back and put his hands on Rhett’s thighs, pushing him further up on the table and tilting his butt upwards. Rhett wants to scream at the sheer intrusiveness of being stared at like this beneath the bright lights, exposing a part of himself that even he hasn’t seen. His mind is a battlefield of conflicting feelings. Part of him wants to grab Link by the hair and force that sweet mouth down over his needy cock, but another part of him wants to snap his legs shut and push Link away. 

The wild rush of endorphins goes straight to his head like alcohol. The pain dissipates. He’s aware of Link’s eyes on him, watching his cock leak all over the patch of sandy hair on his belly as he writhes and whimpers. _What does it look like from his point of view? Is he hard too?_ He wonders if it’s difficult for Link to stay in character and in control like this. Rhett shies away from the next touch of a gloved hand near his hole but lets a moan slip out by accident. Link almost smirks but catches himself. Blood rushes to Rhett’s face. _He knows I like it. He knows I like the humiliation of him watching this._

“What does it look like?” Rhett asks, his voice cracking. 

“You want to see for yourself? Very well.” He must have assumed Rhett would be curious, because he turns and quickly retrieves a huge hand mirror from the desk drawer. Rhett cranes his neck upwards as Link holds it upright between his legs. When he catches a glimpse, he gasps and slams his eyes closed in shame. Silver steel frames the deep pinkness of his widened opening, excess lube dripping down to puddle on the paper of the examination table. _Was that really me?_ He looks as debauched and shocking as a scene from some extreme porn website. Through the shame, Rhett’s cock is clearly still very excited by what he’s seen. A bead of pre-come trickles down over his sensitive shaft.

“It’s a perfectly normal reaction, Mr. McLaughlin. Don’t be embarrassed.” Link gives him a small smile. “I’m having some difficulty getting a clear look inside,” he continues. The speculum is closed, and Rhett feels very empty when Link pulls the metal prongs out of his ass. His hole feels wet and stretched as if Link had just fucked him hard and ejaculated inside. That thought makes him tingle all over. 

“To get a better look, I’m going to have to clean you out, Mr. McLaughlin,” Link announces. He opens one of the desk drawers and pulls out a long length of tube attached to a big red bag, completely nonchalant.

“Doctor, what – ” Rhett starts to exclaim, his back going rigid. They’ve never done this, never even discussed the idea, and he’s almost scared. Neither of them are strangers to the smaller squeezable drug store type enemas – Rhett had used one in preparation of this planned ‘appointment’ – but it was always a personal thing, never used while the other watched. And the little ones didn’t hold a lot of liquid. The bag that Link holds is very large and intimidating. _Surely he’s not going to fill that up all the way…_

“It’s an enema,” Link explains, like it isn’t obvious. “Smaller volume enemas are often just small squeezable bulbs. Larger volume ones, like this, require an enema bag and a nozzle. I’ll give you something to help keep it in, as it may be quite difficult to do so on your own.” 

Rhett just stares, completely thrown off guard. “Are you sure…”

Link doesn’t seem to notice his discomfort or his surprise. Rhett knows him well enough to see that he’s enjoying his power. “Lie on your left side with your knees bent, please,” he orders calmly, and Rhett’s heart jumps into his throat. 

“You’re gonna start it right now?” he tries, but that’s a stupid question. Doctor Neal is definitely not fooling around. After the speculum, he really shouldn’t be surprised at the depths of Link’s perverted creativity. Rhett thinks of how Link had seemed extra cocky and dominant over the last week, and imagines him grinning sadistically as he ordered the speculum and enema bag online. Had Link fantasized about this during his planning? The thought is electrifying. Rhett turns his body as Link directed, drawing his knees up. 

A gloved hand touches his arm gently. “Are you alright?”

Rhett nods, jerkily. His heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. Facing away from Link makes him feel more helpless.

“Would you like me to explain how this works?” 

“Yes, please,” Rhett manages to say, although he already knows.

Link holds a large red bag filled with liquid. “This is a simple saline solution,” he says in the patient voice of a teacher. He hangs it carefully from the T-shaped stand. “I’m going to lube up the nozzle here at the end of this tube and insert it about two and a half inches inside you. When the bag begins to drain, you may feel some abdominal pressure. If it hurts, you can squeeze my hand. You should be able to take the entire bag – it holds three quarts. You’re going to hold it for at least ten minutes, after which I’ll help you to the bathroom so you can expel it.”

Rhett swallows hard, his mind reeling at Link`s calm, matter-of-fact words and the way he made it sound as though Rhett had no choice in the matter. _You’re going to do it, and that’s that._ But ten minutes seems like a lot. So does three quarts of the solution. In his mind, he tries to envision what three quarts looks like. _You thought you couldn’t take the speculum either, but you were wrong,_ he tries to convince himself.

His apprehension must show on his face, because Link softens. “Don’t be frightened, Mr. McLaughlin. You’re doing so well. I know you’ll get through this just fine. Do you need a few minutes to get ready?”

Rhett thinks about it. He kind of wants to say yes, but the kinkier side of him likes this gut-twisting apprehension and vulnerability. “No, I’m ready now,” he says decisively. 

“Just relax,” Link soothes him. Rhett closes his eyes when he feels the nozzle of the tube slip inside him smoothly. Link’s hand rests on his hip. “See, that was easy, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Rhett mutters, biting his lip in concentration. He could barely feel the nozzle after being opened by the sadistic speculum. He gives a quiet grunt of mingled discomfort and pleasure as warm water starts to flow into him. To have this done to him by Link felt so strange. Less than a minute later, it already feels like a heck of a lot of liquid, way more than he’s ever taken. Looking at the huge bag with renewed fear and apprehension, he asks, “Doctor, what if I can’t take it all?” 

“It looks like a lot, I know,” Link says reassuringly. “It’ll be over shortly. You can do it. It’s going to fill you right up, so just take deep, slow breaths and tell me if it hurts.”

Rhett does – in through his nose, out through his mouth, rhythmic and slow. Focusing on his breathing does help distract him, especially as his stomach begins to cramp. He feels so _full_ , and it just keeps coming. A whimper falls from his lips. Link rubs gentle circles on his lower back in encouragement, and the comfort helps take his mind off the pain. 

“Look at that,” Link tells him, and Rhett opens his eyes wearily. “Almost done.”

 _Thank God._ Rhett’s not sure he’s physically capable of holding anymore. The last of the fluid drains into him, and Link removes the nozzle only to push something else firm against his asshole. It slides in with little resistance. From the weight and feel of it Rhett guesses it’s one of his medium-sized butt plugs, easy to take. 

“This will help you hold it in.” Link buries it inside of him up to the flared base, then steps back and watches as Rhett twitches and shifts restlessly on the hard examination table. No matter how much he moves, the liquid stays inside. The fullness and humiliation takes his breath away, despite the twinges of pain from his abdomen.

“I’m going to set the timer for ten minutes, which is how long you’re going to hold that inside of you.” Link’s voice cuts through Rhett’s reverie.

“O-okay,” Rhett says, uncertain if that’s possible. “If I can…”

Link makes a _tsk_ ing sound. “You will.” He sounds dismissive, and Rhett almost moans. He loves it when Link gets a little rough with him and pretends not to care. His pleasure only rises with the discomfort of the water inside of him and he swings between arousal to fear and back again. Even his legs are aching with the strain now.

“How does that feel, Mr. McLaughlin?” Link asks after a few beats. “There’s three minutes already.”

 _Only three minutes?!_ Rhett curls his toes. He’d thought he was nearly done. “I-intense, Doctor Neal. There’s so much.”

“I know, I know.” Link makes a soft sympathetic noise. “It does feel very full, doesn’t it? This is a lot of liquid, especially for your first time. That’s another thirty seconds already. The time will be up before you know it.”

That’s a bald-faced lie. If anything, the time seems to slow down. Rhett’s toes are kneading the paper of the examination table like a cat and he’s grimacing in a way he’s sure can’t be attractive. He can’t help but clench his ass tightly, making the medium-sized plug inside him feel enormous. 

“Doctor Neal,” he whispers, but he’s not sure any noise even comes out. He wants to run to the bathroom, and to hell with what Link told him. Every movement only makes it better for a second before the cramping returns, worse than before. How can ten minutes seem like such an eternity? “Doctor, please, it hurts,” he manages to croak, audibly this time.

“Squeeze my hand, Mr. McLaughlin.” Link’s bare hand, no glove, closes around Rhett’s. He clumsily grasps it, and squeezes accordingly. He squeezes so hard that he’s amazed Link doesn’t flinch or scream.

“That’s good,” Link says soothingly, “just a little bit longer…”

He tries, he really does, but seven minutes in Rhett breaks entirely. “Link,” he cries out desperately. “Link, please, I need…I can’t…” He can feel his forehead beading in sweat. A sob tears from his throat. “I can’t do it, let me up, _please._ ” Rhett knows the safe word and says it in his head, but refuses to let it pass his lips. _Tough it out,_ he urges himself. 

“Shh, shh, yes, you can, you’re doing so well,” Link murmurs, pressing a dry, soft facecloth against his face, wiping away the sweat and the tears that he hadn’t felt collecting at the corners of his eyes. “You’re being so brave for me.”

Rhett whimpers, curling up tighter, the foreign sensations and the fullness threatening to overwhelm him. He doesn’t want to safe-word out, it feels too good, but he doesn’t know what to do with all the pain and pleasure. A long high-pitched moan escapes him, and again Link blots the sweat from his face.

“You’re almost there, Rhett,” Link whispers, in his real voice. “Just one more minute, okay?”

The use of his first name helps Rhett remind himself that this isn’t some uncaring doctor, this is Link, _his_ Link, and he wants to make his Link proud and take this. He shudders deeply and grits his teeth and counts the seconds down from sixty.

Link’s timer beeps loudly when the ten minutes are up. “There we go, Mr. McLaughlin, I knew you could do it,” Link says brightly, back to business. “Lean on me, I’m going to help you stand up.”

Rhett’s legs are two limp noodles. He manages to sit up dizzily, and he’s grateful for Link’s strong arms as they catch him deftly when he reels and nearly falls. Link guides him to his feet.

“I’ve got you, Mr. McLaughlin,” Rhett hears, and he nods and makes his way slowly to the tiny bathroom with Link’s assistance. There’s only a cramped stand-up shower in the corner, big enough for Rhett to stand in with Link just outside. He had thought he’d be sitting on the toilet for this like he usually does. _Link wants to watch,_ he realizes with a jolt, absurdly grateful that he’d cleaned himself out so well already. The sound of his own heartbeat roars in his ears and he feels like he’s going to cry with the intensity of his need. Link turns him around to face the adjacent wall and holds him by the shoulder. Rhett lets out a groan and it sounds tinny and too loud as it bounces off the close tiled walls. 

Deft fingers reach around and pull the plug from his ass. “Let go,” Link orders, and Rhett’s face scrunches up as he obeys mindlessly, helpless to stop, helpless to do anything but release himself completely while Link is holding him and watching him fall apart. The warm clear water cascades down his legs in a torrent, relieving the cramping in his stomach. He grits his teeth through the embarrassment as Link’s hands bend him over and hold him open for a better look at the spraying water, barely hearing the man’s comforting words of praise. It feels so good to get the saline solution out but he can’t believe the utter shame he feels, how stripped and exposed he is. Rhett is completely and totally under Link’s control and he loves it and hates it, and loves that he hates it. 

The rushing noise of the waterfall dies with a tinkle. Link’s arms are the only thing holding Rhett upright now. “Am I done now, Doctor?” Rhett asks weakly, swaying a bit. He’s not sure he can handle anymore. The air is cold on his wet skin, and he shivers. Link towels him dry and leads him out of the shower and into a soft white bathrobe. Rhett hugs his arms across his own chest, grateful for its warmth and comfort. He wishes Link could kiss him but it wouldn’t be appropriate from a doctor.

“You’re quite close to being done. Just one more look, please, Mr. McLaughlin. Follow me back to the office. You can lie on your back again, just bend your knees and spread your legs nice and wide for me.”

It’s less humiliating the second time around. Rhett drops the robe and climbs onto the table. Once again, the speculum is inserted with a generous dollop of lubricant and Rhett grits his teeth and bears down through the feeling of being spread wide open. Link makes an approving noise, and pride blossoms in Rhett’s chest. Nothing satisfies him more than making Link happy.

He’d partially lost his erection during the enema but it returns now with a vengeance. Though the stretch of the speculum is amazing, he can’t help but desire more. Rhett imagines Link fucking him like this on the examination table, his manhood a thousand times better than rigid steel. The buttons of Link’s coat digging into his thighs and gloved hands holding his knees open wide, that detached voice calmly ordering him to relax and take it. _God_ , he wants to get off. He wants Link’s mouth on his dick. He wants Link inside of him, his warm seed filling his stretched hole to the brim and dripping out again for Link to lick clean. It takes him a few moments to realize that he’s speaking out loud in a ragged voice as he writhes on the examination table.

Link finally breaks his cold silence and lets out a long breath through slightly pursed lips. His fingers rub gently on the sensitive ridge of skin behind his balls, and the taller man’s thighs tremble. Icy fire is burning in Link’s gaze and his eyes are hooded as they watch Rhett’s every reaction. When his other hand cups Rhett’s balls with a clinical boldness, a desperate wanton groan fills the room as Rhett loses whatever control he was pretending to have. 

“Doctor, please, I need to touch myself. Is that – is that okay? Please…I – I can’t – I want – please – ” Rhett stutters, feeling his head spin and his hips move relentlessly on their own accord. His brain is soft and fuzzy beneath the overwhelming need for release. 

He starts to sit up, but Link reacts quickly and urges him back down. “Please, Mr. McLaughlin, I will take care of this if it’s causing you discomfort. Just lay back and keep still for me.”

“I can’t keep still,” he moans. “Please…”

“Doctor’s orders.” Link’s tone is strict. He reaches over to pump another dollop of lube into his palm and begins to stroke Rhett’s cock with his white-gloved hand. 

“Ohhh, oh, yes…” Rhett gasps. The world around him goes faint and colourless, save for the bright blue of Link’s eyes watching him with obvious satisfaction. Warmth erupts in his chest as he savours the knowledge that he’s making his Link happy. Nothing else matters but the beautiful man taking full advantage of his helplessness. The man’s grip is firm and sure, pumping mercilessly with long strokes that drive Rhett right out of his mind. The smallest movement reminds him sharply of the speculum locked inside of his ass.

Rhett’s sure he must look half-crazed, eyes wide and mouth open, fully undone by the pleasure he’s receiving. The speculum doesn’t feel impossibly large anymore. He could take more. One of Link’s enormous toys, or maybe Link’s entire hand. A piercing cry bursts from his slack mouth at the thought of Link holding him down and working a fist inside him with determination. Sensing Rhett’s impending orgasm, Link’s hand begins to pump faster. 

“ _Link_ , fuck, ohhh that’s good, oh, gosh, yes,” he yells, thrusting his hips upwards. “Yes, yes, I love it, I love you.” Link quickly plants his free hand on Rhett’s stomach with a warning look even as his fingers rubbed deliberately around the sensitive underside of Rhett’s cockhead. The additional restraint sends Rhett straight into the heavens, and with another loud cry he gives in and allows himself to tip over the edge into the abyss of pleasure. He’s so far gone that he doesn’t even feel the warm liquid spraying across his chest and stomach, covering his bare skin with an amazing amount of come. It lasts longer than any orgasm he remembers, so forceful that he feels a spurt land on the underside of his chin. By the time it’s over, he’s almost forgotten how to breathe.

He’s murmuring nonsense without realizing it, chanting Link’s name amidst curses and groans of love and thanks. Link allows himself a smile as he gently wipes up Rhett’s mess with a soft wet cloth. Rhett lay with his eyes closed, floating in the bliss of release. 

“Are you okay?” Link queries. “I’m going to take the speculum out. Try to stay relaxed.” 

He’s so gentle that Rhett feels no pain at all when it’s withdrawn. When he opens his eyes again, reality surges back to him and he flushes to realize how he must look. The room is too bright and Rhett feels slightly winded, but he nods quickly. He breathes a sigh of relief. Everything feels so soft down there. He wants to see what it looks like again, what else could fit inside when he was already so loosened. Biting his lip, Rhett looks at Link’s hands as they pick up the clipboard and pen from the desk, wondering, if he were to ask…if Link was willing to play doctor for him, then surely he’d be willing to fulfill some other fantasies.

“Very good, Mr. McLaughlin.” Link’s professional voice cuts through Rhett’s explicit thoughts. “You may get dressed now.”

Rhett jumps a little at the sudden snap of Link removing his gloves. His cheeks redden with guilt as if he’d been broadcasting his thoughts. If it had just been his Link in the room with him, Rhett would be much more comfortable asking him outright about future experiments and play ideas, but this was Doctor Neal again. 

It feels so jarring to experience such an incredible orgasm without bringing Link to the same dizzying heights of pleasure. It’s impossible to tell if Link is hard beneath his long white coat. Mechanically, the blond reaches for the pile of crumpled clothing and watches Link sit at the desk, facing away from him. There is no hint that he’s going to break character anytime soon. Link’s face reflects nothing as he writes something else quickly on the clipboard, brow slightly furrowed in concentration.

When Rhett has gotten on his underwear, jeans, and T-shirt, Link puts down the pen and stands up.

“Thank you for your cooperation today, Mr. McLaughlin. I’ll see you in a year for your next physical. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call.” 

“Thank you, Doctor Neal,” Rhett says, and Link smiles. He extends a hand and Rhett shakes it, forcing a smile back, and then Link picks up the clipboard and leaves him alone in the room.

Slowly, Rhett shrugs on his jacket and smoothes his shaking hands through his hair. His body is buzzing. He can’t believe how satisfied and utterly ravaged he feels. Did Link enjoy that as much as he did? The man’s acting was almost too good. Suddenly Rhett craves intimacy so hard he actually winces as if in pain. He wants to find Link and kiss him senseless and hear his friend’s real voice. But first, a shower is in order.

Link’s long gone when he exits the ‘examination room’. Blinking rapidly and trying to slow his breathing, Rhett stands in the waiting area for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. He feels like he had been with the ‘doctor’ for hours, but the clock tells him otherwise. The door that leads to the staircase and back to reality is open, and although Rhett knows perfectly well where he is, it’s a rush of relief to see Link’s real house beyond this alien place. 

Rhett closes the door behind him and exhales sharply as everything clicks back into place. The antiseptic smell is gone and it just feels like home again. His clothes smell of nervous sweat and he high-tails it to the upstairs bathroom to clean up and put himself in order before finding where Link ran off to.

When he finishes his shower and wanders into the kitchen, Link’s already there, reading the back of a book Rhett had left on the table while poking at a plate full of pasta. He’s dressed in a casual blue graphic tee and dark wash jeans, his hair falling softly across his forehead instead of being gelled back professionally. Rhett blinks, thrown by how convincing he is. God, the man was a phenomenal actor. It’s almost like the entire thing had been a dream. 

“Hey,” Link greeted with his mouth full, eyes crinkling up in a bright smile. His fork clinks onto the plate as he lifts his arms in a ‘come here’ gesture. Rhett comes, and Link hugs him around the waist, pushing his face into Rhett’s stomach.

“Hey brother,” Rhett returns, bending awkwardly to kiss the top of Link’s head. Link makes a pleased little noise and leans back to look up at Rhett, and Rhett has to kiss him properly, close-mouthed and sweet. He needs the comfort and lingers there for a moment, feeling Link’s warm breath puff softly against his lips.

“I love you,” he mumbles roughly against Link’s mouth. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too, mushball. You’re in a good mood, huh?” Link murmurs as they break apart. He’s smiling, and it loosens something in Rhett’s chest.

“I guess so,” Rhett chuckles. There’s a cheeky little glimmer in Link’s eyes and he loves it.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Link takes a bite of his food and starts to rise from his chair. “I’ll get you a plate.”

“It’s okay,” Rhett tries to say, but just gets ushered into the chair across from Link.

“I’ll get it, just take it easy.”

“I can’t believe you cooked,” comments Rhett.

“I can boil pasta and dump sauce into a pan as well as the next man,” Link says with mock indignation.

Rhett has sharp eyes. “That’s a fresh band-aid you’ve got on there.”

“The cheese grater, man, it’s dangerous. It’s not that bad though.” The smaller man looks sheepish.

Rhett chuckles again as he watches Link bustle around, obviously intent on babying Rhett for the rest of the evening as he often did when their play got a little extreme. “Is this mine?” Rhett picks up a tall glass of ice water.

“Mmm hmm.” Link carefully sets the hot plate in front of his partner, piled high with steaming pasta sprinkled with Parmesan. “Drink up, you gotta re-hydrate. And don’t worry, there’s plenty more food for us both if you’re still hungry.”

“You know the way to my heart,” Rhett grins and leans down to sniff at the delicious aromas of garlic and pesto. His stomach gives a loud eager growl so he takes a bite. “Wow! This is great, Link. Thanks, man.”

Link tries to be cool as he slides back into his own chair, but Rhett knows him well enough to see how excited he is by Rhett’s praise. “No problem. Enjoy.”

Things feel exponentially more normal between them. He’s grateful for Link’s smooth acting and calm demeanour. It was often difficult to switch from a scene to real life without a period of awkwardness between where he wasn’t sure how to act. Less than hour ago, Link was subjecting Rhett to all the wonderfully twisted acts of his deepest desires as he practically begged for mercy. Now, he’s meeting Rhett’s eyes with warmth and humour as they make small talk between bites. One of the reasons Rhett found it so easy to divulge his most closely guarded secrets to Link was that things never got weird between them. They shared too much and loved each other too deeply.

When they were both done eating, Link stands up and takes Rhett’s plate and fork. “You wanna go find something on TV while I clean up?” he asks.

“Sure,” Rhett agrees. He isn’t sure how he feels about Link doing all of the work. Normally, the person who cooked didn’t have to do the cleaning. He wants to help, at least a little. “I should take out the garbage first, though. Tomorrow is pick-up day.”

“Your hair’s wet. And it’s chilly outside.”

“So?”

“Well, I’d hate for you to get sick,” Link muses, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “You just might have to go back to the doctor.”

Rhett nearly chokes on his mouthful of water, and Link’s grin turns feral.


End file.
